Jealousy Looks Good on You
by Panda Eats Teacups
Summary: Amu thought this would be fun. Her school chose her to partake in the activity camp. Little did she know Ikuto was there too. For a whole week. Oh, man. Meanwhile, who is this girl chara with Yoru? And why does Miki hate her? Miru and Amuto!
1. Meeting Mayuu

**Kitty- Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I've finally conquered writer's block! So… I'm back!**

***crickets chirp***

**Kitty- Really?**

**Amu- Well, you haven't wrote the story in months.**

**Kitty- Don't remind me. Anyway, it's a Miru!**

***Miki and Yoru cheer***

**Kitty- And Amuto.**

**Ikut- *cheers, while Amu groans***

**Miki- Kitty doesn't own Shugo Chara or the rights.**

**Tadase- Cue story!**

**Kitty- You're not in this! Haha! *chases him with axe*Everyone else- … *sweat drop***

Rain continued to pour, as the bus sped down the road to their destination. Inside, the bus, a girl stared at the raindrops on the window, pondering on why she was the one put forward to do this "Amu-chan!" a small chara with pink hair, in a cheerleading getup floated above her. "Don't worry so much! It'll be fun!"

Amu sighed. "Why did Misaki-chan put me forward to do this? I'm only good at sports with a character change from you, Ran."

Next to Ran, two similar charas floated above the girl. One had an artist's attire, with blue hair, covered with a beret, and the other had golden locks, wearing a green maid's outfit. "It wouldn't be fair to use a character change, though. No matter how much you suck." the blue one remarked knowingly.

"Thanks, Miki. Don't hold back." Amu thanked in thick sarcasm.

"It won't matter, Amu-chan," the green one began. "Your cool and spiciness will distract them~ desu." The joker sighed, turning her attention back to the window.

"That won't help, Su. But, might as well try to pull through." She flipped her phone open to look at the time. 7:09. "It's too early to be awake!" Amu groaned, flopping in her seat.

"Well, the bus did come really early." the cheery chara turned her attention to the other passengers on the bus, who were sluggishly trying to stay awake, while some were sleeping.

"Well, I'm tired. So, night." the girl told her charas, closing her eyes. Soon enough, she heard the would-be-selves settling down. 'Maybe this won't be too bad.' was her last thought, as she felt herself drift off to sleep.

"Himamori-san!"

The pinkette jolted awake from her slumber, along with her charas, who were screaming from the shock. Amu rubbed her eyes, as her vision cleared. "N-Nikaidou-sensei!" her and her charas stuttered in sync.

"That's right." the teacher smiled broadly. "I'm the guidance councillor on this trip, Himamori-san." Amu sighed. He knew that her name was indeed HINAMORI not Himamori. When will he learn?

"Anyways," he continued. "Time to leave the bus. Please take all your belongings off, and the bus driver will give you your case." The girl complied, as the chibis sat on her shoulder.

As she stepped off the bus, the fresh air smacked her face, as a gentle breeze blew. The sun was blazing, as puddles from earlier surrounded the ground. A whistle soon blared, popping her eardrums. "Everyone, stand front and centre on the white line!" a husky voice commanded.

Amu rubbed her ear, along with her charas, as she did so. First thing to do when she came home, kill Misaki-chan.

"Now," the man with the strong voice began. "On this trip, you will learn important skills while doing numerous tasks and activities. Cabin assignments are on the bulletin by the shack up there." He pointed to a small shack, with a bulletin board outside. "Over the lake, is the other camp for older teens. You will be assigned with a mentor from that camp. They will ossasionally assist you in each activity, and help you when needed. Lunch is at 12, and the first activity begins at 1:00pm. Dinner will be at 6:00pm, and we will be doing a night walk with the other camp at 7:00pm. All will return to cabin at 8:15, and lights out at 8:30, as you'll be awoken at 6:00am tomorrow."

Amu tried not to groan, as her charas did for her. 6AM? That's way too early, especially for her!

"Now, please proceed to your assigned cabins." Her, along with the other people from other schools did so, groaning tiredly. "This place sounds strict." Ran though aloud, glancing round at the man discussing with the teachers.

Amu nodded. "No way in hell, am I waking up at 6." They went towards the bulletin, searching for her name.

"Where's your cabin, Amu-chan?" Su asked, the cool and spicy girl found it, she read her cabin number aloud.

"Number 22. I'm sharing with a girl called Morita Mayuu." She and her charas made their way to the cabins, ascending forward until they found their cabin number. Amu used the key she was given to open it. As she did so closing the door behind her, she found a neat fairly small room, with a bed either side, each side also had a dresser, a closet, and a desk with chairs tucked in them. The walls were a peachy pink colour, the carpet, a blackish colour. The bed covers were red, with matching pillows.

"No style." Miki bluntly stated. They made their way to the bed on the left side, and the Joker began to unpack. About five minutes later, a girl walked in, pulling in her suitcase.

The girl was fairly tall. She had black hair with a side fringe on the left side, with an orange butterfly clip tying it back. The hair was tied in a side ponytail, that touched her shoulder. She had amber coloured eyes. Her outfit was a floral school shirt, with a black vest top over it, wearing an orange and black striped tie, and black leggings, with orange converse.

The girl smiled warmly at Amu, putting her case next to the bed opposite. "You must be Amu-san," she made her way over, holding out her hand. "I'm Morita Mayuu, nice to meet you."

Amu smiled, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you, Mayuu-san." Mayuu turned her attention to the charas above the pinkette's head. "Wow, you have three charas!" she said, astonished.

Amu was taken back by this, as were the charas. "You can see them?" The orange wearing girl nodded. "Oh. Well, this is Ran, Miki and Su." the charas waved, as they were pointed to in order.

"Nice to meet you three." Suddenly, from Mayuu's bag, a chara floated towards them. It was a neko chara, with light pink fur, and pink cat ears and tail, and paws. She wore a dark pink Lolita dress, with light pink mini paws all over them. Her eyes were dark pink, and she wore a silver choker, in the shape of a heart. "This is Sora"

Sora grinned at the charas. "Hi there~ nyan." her voice was light and playful.

"Wow, you're so pretty!" Ran told the neko chara, as Miki and Su nodded.

"Aw thanks~ nyan!" she licked her paw, out of satisfaction. Mayuu then handed Amu a piece of paper, with an appointment on it dated for 20 minutes later.

"Your mentor is to come here at this time. I've already met mine."

"Arigato." Amu replied, placing it in her skirt pocket. They both went back to their assigned beds, and unpacked. 'At least my cabin mate is nice.' the Joker thought. She was also glad she didn't have to hide her charas. If it was someone without one, it would look like she was talking to herself. And the girl was assumed at extraordinary enough.

After a while, a knock was heard from the door. "I'll get it!" Amu announced, making her way towards it. The door swung open, revealing a person she'd never thought she'd see. Scratch that, a person she'd never want to see.

"I-IKUTO?"

**Kitty- How was that?**

***silence***

**Kitty- Come on! It gets better!**

**Miki- Here's hoping.**

**Kitty- You're no help.**

**Ikuto- I just appeared at the end.**

**Kitty- I know that. You'll appear more next chapter.**

**Mayuu- Please rate and review.**

**Sora- Pwetty pwease~ nyan.**

**Ran, Su and Yoru- Aww!**

**Miki- *sharpens axe***


	2. Abseiling Hurts

**Kitty- Hello fan fiction friends! I'm so sorry for the delay of the second chapter! I've had a lot of exams, because it's almost the end of the term, so I've been really occupied with schoolwork.**

**Miki- Not to mention, your Tumblr obsession, and-**

**Kitty- *quickly covers Miki's mouth* Hahaha! She's kidding! *nervous laugh* Anyway… Yoru, if you please.**

**Yoru- Kitty does not own Shugo Chara! Or the rights~ nya.**

**Miki- Cue sto- *looks over at Kitty* Kitty, no!**

**Kitty- *stares at computer on tumblr* Must. Reblog. Unicorns. *pukes out rainbows***

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

The said teen leaned against the doorway, his signature smirk plastered on his face. "Oh, Amu. Must you insist on following me everywhere?"

"Sh-shut up! I didn't follow you!" Amu fumed, desperately trying to regain composure. And failing.

"Whatever, strawberry." The younger girl groaned, as Mayuu walked towards them.

"Amu-san. You know Ikuto?"

At that note, the Joker rolled her eyes. "Unfortunatley. Now leave! My mentor is going to be here soon!"

Ikuto sighed. "You sure are dense." He bent down to her level, their eyes connecting. "I am your mentor."

As he rose back up, Amu felt a blush rising. A whole week with Ikuto? This might an interesting trip after all.

From behind him, an all to familiar chara popped out. "What's up~ nya?" he chuckled gleefully.

Amu's charas made their way towards him. "Yoru!" they exclaimed happily.

Yoru waved at them, flashing the three a smile. "Hi!"

Then from behind Mayuu, Sora joined the other charas. "Yoru-kun!" she greeted.

The neko grinned. "Sora-chan!" The two neko charas engaged in a hug, as the other three stared, a bit surprised."

Nani? Yoru knows Sora-chan~ desu?" Su queried, putting a finger to her chin.

Ran shrugged. "Appears so." Her eyes glanced at her blue sister, who looked slightly uneasy. She wore a expression that the athlete couldn't register. Envy.

"Oi, Miki! You okay?" she asked, as Miki quickly snapped out of her stance.

"Huh? I-I'm fine." She looked down, a small tint of pink to her cheeks.

The other two charas exchanged confused looks, before turning back to Yoru and Sora, who were now playing chase.

"Wait a minute." Amu looked from the boy to her new roommate. "How do you know Ikuto?"

"I come here every summer," Mayuu began to explain. "I like the adventure. And Ikuto was here at one point. We met at the reception. At that point, Sora was just born, and Ikuto explained what charas were. So, we kinda got to know each other."

The charas, who were overhearing Mayuu explaining, began to understand. "So that's how Yoru and Sora know each other." Ran realised aloud.

The two cat charas were now laughing, playing more games with each other. "She's a bit too friendly with him." Miki muttered to herself, feeling her fists clench. There was something about Sora she didn't like. She didn't know what it was, but she wanted to find out.

"Well, I have to go, see you in a few hours for the first activity." Ikuto then made his way to the door.

Amu turned to Mayuu. "What's the first activity?"

"Abseiling." This answer made the pinkette squeal in fright. Her and heights, not exactly a perfect match, despite the numerous amounts of chara changes and transformations. And straight after lunch... Not a very good experience.

**~1:00pm - Activity grounds~**

"ALRIGHT, MAGGOTS!"

This lovely voice made all the students jump. "Now I know a lot of you have serious phobias or fears of this extent of heights, that's completely understandable. But, unfortunately, I don't give a damn. This here is not a place for pansies! So, suck it up, you babies! No excuses! ...Oh, and have fun."

Amu and her charas sweatdropped. Quite the assertive one.

The pink haired girl turned her her peppy chara. "Ran. Please, please, please. I'm begging you. Please character change with me. I can't do this."

Ran shook her head. "Sorry, Amu-chan. But, you promised. No character changes."

Amu groaned. This was a suicide move in her eyes. Might as well start planning the funeral. After this, she would be Hinamori paste!

"Don't worry too much, Amu-chan," Su reasoned, patting her owner's shoulder, trying to console her. "It's not that high."

The pinkette's golden eyes widened, as they examined the wall, tilting her head until she saw the top. Miki whistled, descending the volume, then clapped her hands making a 'splat' sound. "That's a long way."

Amu just gave her a look that said 'shut-up-right-now'. But, the tween had to admit. She wasn't wrong.

"Scared, are we?"

The heroine yelped at the voice. She span round, only to find her face to face with her new mentor. An extremely annoying one at that.

"Shut up, Ikuto. I'm not scared." She put on her fake cool and spicy exterior. But, as expected of him, the boy saw right through it.

"Don't worry, Amu," he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting way. "I'll keep you safe."

The younger girl blushed, as she felt his arms calm her, his minty breath tickling her neck. He felt so warm. Amu could of experienced that ecstasy forever. Until...

"HINAMORI! You're next!"

Ikuto let go of the 'hug', as the said girl shivered, her fear returning. She nervously went towards the wall, her legs shaking so much, they could of been mistaken for jelly.

Amu's charas floated next to Yoru, all having an evident look of concern on their face, as Amu let herself be attached to the rope, and dressed in the took a deep breath.

'Control yourself, Amu,' the girl thought to herself. 'Don't break character.'

Exhaling, her feet settled on the first few steps. Slowly, but carefully, the Joker began to put her feet on the wall, clutching the rope in her hands for dear life. Her eyes narrowed at the top, as she began to make tiny steps further up.

All eyes were set on Amu carefully. Ran was biting her nails, nearly down to the nub. Miki was squeezing Yoru's arm in anxiety, making Yoru blush slightly. Su was twirling her curls with her finger, gasping every step her bearer was taking.

Ikuto slightly taken back by her sudden calmness, when she was so jittery before. He bagan to muse if it was the hug. The teen did hope so.

Mayuu walked up to the violinist, Sora floating beside her. "Wow, Amu's doing really well."

He nodded. So intreiged by watching Amu, he didn't even look at the ponytailed girl. All he could think about was his strawberry.

Sora went towards the other charas, when she suddenly halted. Her eyes found Miki still holding Yoru's arm. The neko girl chara scoffed quietly, before smirking. "Yoru-kun!" she whined in a cutesy voice. "I'm scared~ nyan!"

As she planned, Ikuto's chara loosened the artist's grip, and went towards her, giving her a hug. Miki noticed this.

She felt a sharp pain in her chest area, as her blue eyes watched the two embracing charas. What was this feeling? Was this what pain felt like?The blue chara glared, not being able to resist gritting her teeth. That chara. Why was she always hugging Yoru? He even left her for that stupid cat hoe!

Before she could even realise what she was doing, the artist took a rock from the ground (which was quite heavy for charas), and she did something completely out of character for her.

Miki threw it.

To her displeasure, it went overhead of the two, and hit somewhere else. Something worse.

It hit Amu.

The sudden attack made the girl lose balance. She fell to the ground with a scream, but was silenced with a thud. Everyone suddenly looked at the heroine with shock.

"AMU-CHAN!" her charas yelled.

"AMU-SAN!" Mayuu and Sora gasped

."Amu." Ikuto said to himself, feeling complete fear for her.

All the spectators ran towards her, as she was sprawled out onto the ground, groaning. The poor girl didn't see that coming.

"Hinamori, are you alright?" the instructor asked, helping her up.

Amu nodded slightly, still shaken from the sudden hit. "I think so."

"Tsukyomi, take her to the infirmary." the instructor commanded.

Ikuto nodded, carrying her bridal style to the destination, Mayuu and the charas following behind.

When they were away from the group, the teen turned to them. "Did any of you see who threw it?"

They all shook their heads, while muttering a sorry.

The boy sighed, and continued walking, the Joker cradled in his arms.

What they didn't see was Miki crossing her fingers behind her back.

**Kitty- Ooh, Miki's jealous!**

**Miki- Am not!**

**Sora- Yoru-kun~!**

**Miki- SHUT UP! *chases Sora with axe***

**Sora- *screams, and runs away***

**Kitty- *sweat drop* In all seriousness, guys, I need to work my ass off currently. Plus, I have a lot of personal issues happening, so updates might be a little late. But thank you all so much for your support, and I love you all so much! *hugs***

**Amu- *reads from script in monotone* Please rate and review, because Kitty is awesome, and likes eating cupcakes. **

**Kitty- *blush* Which I do.**

**Ikuto- *to readers* Help me.**


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Hello, readers. Kitty here. I know what you're thinking. "Oh, finally, Kitty! Took you hella long enough!" Well, sorry, but this is not a chapter. It's an update. I know this isn't allowed, don't get all up in my grill, I will replace it with a chapter when I can. I'm sorry. Okay, so here goes.

You all are going to be SUPER annoyed with me. But... Updates with this story may take a while. Yes, I know it's vacation, and I should stop being a lazy bum, but hear me out. I've started writing a real story on my Quotev page (link on my profile), and I'm mostly going to be working on that.

I have NOT given up this story. I have ideas, I'm still working on chapter three, I'm still trying my hardest to provide. I'm just saying, that updates might take a while. I hope you guys understand. But, since you're all so awesome, I'm sure you will. Thank you guys so much for all your support, not just on this story, but on all my stories.

On a lighter note, I might post the occasional one-shot here or there, depending my mood. And, if you do want to read my new story on Quotev, you can find the link to my Quotev page on my profile. It's not a Rubik's cube, I'm sure you'll find it.

Thank you guys. I HATE being serious for too long, so I'm going to leave you with some wise words.

I think pandas are the coolest animals ever. I mean, come on! They're black, white, and Asian! Any other animal can't be that awesome! XD

Bye, guys, love you! :) hope you don't hate me too much!


End file.
